Hell's Front Door
"That’s not Terry’s house. That’s my fifth cousin- Neil Downs. Bald and in control, ready to fight, eyes bold and bright, master of the endless night. I am told by my father of Neil Downs." — Trant Hell's Front Door is the 7th December movie and stars Joe, Sebastian, Kendall, Erik, Steven, Peter, and Ben L. It's about a teen party that turns into an absolute mess after Chard (Sebastian) decides to summon ghosts on Terry's (Kendall) ouija board. Characters This film features a multitude of characters including a new face to portray one of them. The initial gang of kids, Trant (Joe), Chard (Sebastian), Terry (Kendall), Nalsh (Peter), and Ben (Erik), are all part of a group known as the Sequoia Watchdogs. Although it's not directly stated in the movie that that's their name, it's given to them in the thumbnail and in the description. Plot The movie is told slightly out of order, displaying timestamps before every scene to display when it takes place. It opens at 3:00 am where a mercenary (played by Ben L.) walks into a house, announcing he senses a "demonic presence." He turns and points his gun at something, yelling "How's it going you guys?" The next scene takes place hours earlier, around 8:00 pm. A teenager named Terry is sitting on the couch before he hears the doorbell and proceeds to answer the door. Two other teens named Chard and Trant enter the home as Terry lets them in. They talk for only mere seconds before Nalsh, a third teen rings the doorbell and is invited inside. When Nalsh enters, however, he notices Trant and wants to leave after remembering an incident where Trant had made him extremely uncomfortable. Chard insists he stays as it would "kill the party" while also telling him he's being "petty." A few hours pass and the four friends talk for the time being until they hear a banging at the door. A fifth member by the name of Ben Lawson is invited inside next. A bit later, the five grow bored and Chard develops an idea involving the use of a ouija board to lighten the mood. Trant, however, has a better idea and decides to go grab a "cool thing" out of his car. When Chard and Terry come back, they wait for Trant to return, but begin to get tired of waiting and proceed to start without him. After the four mess around with the board for a bit, Chard and Terry both become possessed by ghosts and decide to hold Ben and Nalsh hostage until they give up their bodies for other ghosts to possess. Terry claims to be Larry Dean and Chard claims to be Balla McSplat. Both of these are names belonging to the ghosts possessing the boys. They soon close the garage door to ensure no one gets in nor gets out, forcing Trant into a major conflic: not being able to reenter the house and return to the party. Instantly, Trant looks through a couple windows at this time, first seeing Terry's neighbor, Neil Downs going wild. The next window peeks in luckily belongs to Terry's house. After seeing the events transpiring inside, he realizes the horror that's going on and decides to call Quarzone, a paranormal investigator and Quantum Beast, to help him solve the conflict. When Quarzone arrives, he explains there is nothing that can be done besides having a mercenary burst through the door and solve the conflict himself. Trant abides and allows Quarzone to call his friend, now known to be "the Buttermilk Titan," another Quantum Beast, to go on in there and save the day. And the rest is history. Setting The movie is set on Nightscape Avenue in 2023. The house the characters are in is the same house owned by Hillbert in ScAvengers, ''the house of ''Juice Murderer 3, ''and the house in ''The[[The Pillowheads| Pillowheads]]. '' Production ''Hell's Front Door's'' production technically begins in early 2014. Kendall and Peter both began working on and planning a movie involving ghosts. The movie was never officially pursued, unfortunately. However, around late 2016 Peter and Kendall decided to revive the idea from the ground up without using any of the ideas discussed besides the general theme, that of being ghosts. The movie's original 28 page long script (click here to read the original draft) was immensely cut down during filming due to the lack of actors and general time constraints. The original title was ''NightScape, ''deriving from Nightmare Hellscape. It was soon decided that the street the events took place on was ''Nightscape Avenue, ''and that was the new working title. Once the editing production began, a new name was chosen however, that being the final one now, ''Hell's Front Door. ''It was mostly changed since ''Nightscape Avenue was seen to be a more fitting subtitle for an upcoming project involving a revival for The Juice Murderer. Other info on this project is unknown due to it's early development.